dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Serveta Skwigelf
Surfetta/Serveta Skwigelf is "Miss Sweden of 1956" and mother of the "World's Fastest Guitarist", Skwisgaar Skwigelf. The identity of Skwisgaar's father is unknown due to Serveta's promiscuity, and it is speculated that Skwisgaar's father may have been a god rather than a mere mortal man. As explained by Senator Stampingston, "her neglect helped form the world's fastest guitarist." She spends her visit during "Dethfam" pursuing Nathan's father rather than directing her attention toward Skwisgaar, much to the shock and disgust of her son, who diverts himself from her behavior by focusing his aggression into the practice of his guitar. Skwisgaar also experiences psychosomatic nausea for the duration of her visit. Skwisgaar deeply resents his mother and loathes her for her promiscuity, though he mirrors her behavior. She resents her son as her pregnancy ruined her figure as well as her breasts. She appears in the episode, "Dethmas" along with the other Dethklok mothers. In this episode, the Dethklok mothers all hang out together. It is said that they can't have booze or they get "drunk and horny". Murderface is shown to be attracted to her, even defending her taste in clothes (which Skwisgaar compares to a stripper's), calling them classy. At the end of the episode she and the other mothers get drunk at Knubbler and Murderface's Christmas special, contributing to the ruination of the event. She is last seen giving Dr. Rockzo a handjob (much to Skwisgaar and Murderface's horror). In "Fatherklok", it is shown that when Skwisgaar first saw Serveta having sex (with two men at once), he ran away and discovered a Gibson Explorer deep inside a cave. Later, Serveta married another man, whom Skwisgaar first rejected as a father, but eventually came to accept. Serveta is not seen again until Skwisgaar and his stepfather enter the house and find Serveta having sex (coincidentally, with the same two men she had sex with before in the flashback, only older). This caused Skwisgaar, as well as his stepfather, to flee from the house, with Tyr unable to handle his wife's promiscuity. Skwisgaar seriously reconsiders his choice to become a regular man and decides that he is a god, returning from Sweden to his life as a rock star. Trivia *Murderface has a strong sexual attraction towards Serveta which is first seen in Dethmas and later in Fatherklok, even to the point of attempting to become a father figure to Skwisgaar in order to get close to Serveta. In both episodes, both Skwisgaar and Murderface are horrified upon witnessing Serveta having sexual relations with men (giving a handjob to Dr. Rockzo in Dethmas, and two men in Fatherklok) at the end of the episode. *In "FatherKlok", a picture of a younger Serveta is shown several times (even on the Tribunal's monitor, during their discussion on Skwisgaar paternity). *The real-life winner of 1956 Miss Sweden is Ingrid Goude, who was also the second runner-up for Miss Universe and first runner-up for Miss Europe. Gallery M_ce8f41a1391c790e161b50bbe5e3000a.jpg 2.jpg Pt2.jpg|Serveta and Týr Ingrid_goude.jpg|Ingrid Goude, the real Miss Sweden 1956 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Skwigelf Family Category:Dethklok Relatives Category:Mothers of Dethklok